Hello Daddy!
by YunoGasai14
Summary: Can anyone ruin a perfect family?
1. Intro

Characters

Amano Yukiteru, Gasai Yuno, Gasai Akihiko

Description

It's destiny to bring them back together after so many years, even though there's a baby.

Yuno Gasai, 20

She's a single mother of her son,Akihiko. Her famous icy glare never changes, but she's always warm. She's protective and a loving mother to her son. She hates her ex-boyfriend for cheating on her and Akihiko. She always had a crush on Yuki.

Fandmade: Akihiko Gasai, 5

He's the toddler son of Yuno. He never knew his father, since he left since he was an infant. He never likes to leave Yuno and stays by her side. He's known for his cute smile and actions.

Amano Yukiteru, 20

He's the crush of Yuno. He hasn't seen her in a few years, but is glad to see her smile again. He's a hamburger maniac and an amazing person like Yuno. He had a crush on her too(shhhhh!).

Foreword

Yuno is a single mother to her 5year-old son, Akihiko.

Akihiko's father left them when he was just an infant. He never had a father figure to look up to.

Yuno has been taking care of him since then.

Yuno and Akihiko went out one day and saw her crush since Middle School, Yukiteru.

"Otosan!"

Yuki and Yuno looked down at the young toddler and realized what he said.

It shocked them both.

Yuki is nervous around babies, but he decides to become the father figure of Akihiko and be closer with Yuno.

Yuno finds Akihiko very happy with Yuki, and she finds herself happy as well.

Could anything ruin this perfect family?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Kura, I want you to read this fanfic. You'll love it. Yuki will appear in Chapter 3!

Yuno opened her tired eyes as she felt her body being shook. Her sleepy eyes looked down to find the beautiful smile to an angelic toddler.

**"Akihiko."**

She sat up from her bed and smiled.

**"Mama!"** he exclaimed as he began to hop in his spot at the edge of her bed.

Yuno giggled at her child. She reached down to him, picking him up and setting him on her lap.

**"What are you doing in here, Akihiko?"** She held her child close to her chest while looking at the angelic facial.

**"Wake up, Mama,"** he said to her, followed by a kiss on her hand.

Yuno couldn't help but smile at him. **"My. You're so cute."**

Akihiko played with Yuno's pink hair.

She looked at the child. **"What do you want to do today, Akihiko? Do you want to go to the park?"**

He looked up at her. **"Nm."**

Yuno kissed the toddler's forehead. **"Yoshi. Let's go get ready and then we can go to the park."**

Akihiko smiled.

Yuno lifted the covers off of her body and stood up with Akihiko in her arms. **"Let's go brush teeth."** She took Akihiko into her bathroom and helped him to brush his teeth. **"Brush your teeth."**

Akihiko took his toothbrush and brushed his teeth with his small hands.

Yuno brushed her teeth with him and looked in the mirror.

She sighed in her mind, seeing that Akihiko looks like his father. She hated him though. After he cheated on her and then left, it killed her inside that he would betray her and Akihiko. Akihiko now didn't have a father figure. She hoped to never tell Akihiko about his father until he was much older.

After they finished brushing, Yuno took Akihiko to his **room** to get him **ready** for the day.

**"Akihiko, you play with your toys while Mama gets ready. Okay?"** Yuno cleared up with him.

**"Nm,"** Akihiko replied to her.

Yuno put him down.

Akihiko ran to his toys that laid on the carpeted floor and began to play with his Power Rangers toys.

Yuno smiled at his playfulness and then turned to get herself together.

Once Yuno was **ready**, she stepped into Akihiko's room with a smile.

She saw her young son playing nicely by himself.

She could only see the patience of her ex-boyfriend in him. She let out a heavy sigh, which was loud enough for Akihiko to turn his head.

Akihiko saw his mother and smile widely. **"Mama! Look!"**

Yuno went to him and knelt down to his level. **"What's that, Baby?"**

Akihiko held up his book.

Yuno received the book from him. **"Arigato. But let's put the book away. You ready to go to the park?"**

Akihiko jumped up. **"Yay! Park!"**

Yuno laughed at her child and picked him up. **"And maybe, we'll get some lunch and then go get ice cream. How does that sound for today?"**

Akihiko could only giggle. **"I like it."**

She kissed his cheek and then left his room towards the front door of her small house. **"Let's put your shoes on, Akihiko."** She put the toddler on the floor and grabbed his shoes. **"Show Mama how you put on your shoes."**

Akihiko took the pair of shoes and sat down on the ground. He put his shoes on like he was told. After he buckled his shoes, he stood up and showed Yuno.

Yuno looked at him with a proud smile. **"Wau! Good job, Baby! Are you ready to go now?"**

Akihiko nodded his head. **"Nm."**

Yuno grabbed his hand. **"Let's hold Mama's hand and go."** She opened the door and was greeted by the breeze.**"Ah! It's beautiful today. Perfect day for a stroll in the park."** She began walking out with her bag in her hand and Akihiko's hand in the other.

Yuno and Akihiko walked for about fifteen minutes down the road and found the park that was filled with children and their parents.

Akihiko couldn't be any happier. **"Wow!"**

Yuno could only smile.

His excitement was just like his father's.

She could only sigh at just the thoughts of Akihiko not growing up with his father. If only you were still here.

She turned her thoughts into positive ones when Akihiko began to use quick steps. **"Aki! Slow down!" **Akihiko kept pulling Yuno's hand. He pointed towards the playground.

**"You want to go on the playground?"**

**"Nm."**

Yuno guided him towards the playground. **"Ok. Where should we go?"**Akihiko pointed towards the slide.

**"There?"** Yuno helped him onto the platforms of the playground to get him to the top of the slide. **"Come down, Akihiko!"**

Akihiko waved to her.

Yuno waved back. **"Ohayo."**

Akihiko sat down at the top of the slide. He scooted himself to go down. He easily slid down the slide, greeting his mother at the end of it.

Yuno greeted him at the end of the slide with a big smile. **"Ohayo!"**

Akihiko got himself down from the slide.

He pointed towards the swings. **"Nm."** Yuno saw where his finger led to. **"You want to go on the swings?"**

**"Nm."** Akihiko took Yuno's hand and pulled her over to the swing set.

Yuno placed Akihiko in the swing and began to push him lightly. **"Are you having fun, Baby?"**

Akihiko could only laugh. **"I like it."**

Yuno asked him again to confirm. **"You like it? Are you happy to be out with Mama?"**

Akihiko responded to her as loud as he could, **"I'm happy!"**

Yuno's heart was smiling. It couldn't be any better than this.

This was the introduction to Yuno and Akihiko. There will be more interaction between them next chapter. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Akihiko couldn't be any more smiley to play with his mother at the park. **"I'm happy!"**

Yuno laughed with a wide smile. She loved seeing her child so happy and full of smiles.

She kept pushing her toddler in the swing as the minutes went on.

Akihiko waited a few more minutes then shouted, **"Mama! I'm done!"**

Yuno heard him. **"You're done?"**

She stopped pushing him and let the swing come to a stop.

Akihiko opened his arms out.

Yuno took him out of the swing and carried him. **"Where we going now?"**

Akihiko pointed elsewhere. **"There."**

Yuno looked to where he pointed at. She saw that his little fingers were aimed towards the sandbox. **"You want to play in the sand?"**

**"Nm."**

**"But you'll get all dirty, Akihiko."**

**"Nm."** He showed a mischievous smile. **"There."**

Yuno sighed. **"Ah-ok. But only for a little bit, Baby."**

She carried him towards the sandbox area and set him to his feet. **"Okay. Go play now."**

Akihiko ran off to the sandbox and began piling the sand together.

Yuno found a nearby bench close to the sandbox and sat down with her bag at her side. She could only smile at the toddler. ** "Wow. So cute."**

Akihiko scooped up the sand into his hands and walked closer to Jessica's spot. **"Look!"**

Yuno nodded and smiled. **"Wow. That must be fun, Baby."**

Akihiko giggled and then went back to his pile of sand.

Akihiko leaned back on the bench and then saw that someone sat next to her.

It was a woman.

The woman formally greeted her. **"Ohayo."**

Yuno bowed to her. **"Ohayo."**

Yuno looked back at Akihiko.

The woman looked towards Yuno's direction. **"Is he your baby brother? He's so adorable."**

Yuno looked at the woman and barely choked. **"Brother? Oh. No.. That's my son."**

The woman had a surprised look on her face. **"Oh. Gomenasai. My apologies, Ma'am."**

**"It's no worries,"** Yuno bowed.

**"I just thought so because of how young you are."**

**"It's really no problem. He's only five. I'm only twenty."**

**"Hontoni? So young. But I congratulate you."**

**" ."**

Yuno looked back at the happy Akihiko. **"I'm very happy with him."**

The woman looked at Akihiko. **"I'm sure he will grow up to be a strong and healthy boy. Raise him well."** She stood up from her spot on the bench. **"Well, it was very nice to meet you."** She held out her hand.

Yuno saw and shook her hand. **"Watashi wa Gasai Yuno."**

**"Chiba Kisesa."**

**"Nice to meet you."**

**"Have a great day with your son."** The woman turned and walked off in a stroll.

Akihiko came up to Yuno by the bench. **"Mama."**

Yuno looked down at him. **"What's wrong, Baby?"**

Akihiko shook his head.

**"Are you hungry? Do you want to go eat lunch now?"**

**"Nm."**

**"Ok."** Yuno stood up with her bag and took Aki's hand. **"Let's go walk. We'll go find something to eat. Okay?"**

**"Nm."**

Yuno began walking with Akihiko out of the park area and towards the plazas. **"Let's walk for ten more minutes and then we'll eat."**

Akihiko skipped along with his mother in a happy stroll.

Very short, simple chapter. Just getting the little story going.

You will see Yuki in the next one! ^_^ Good Luck readers!


	4. Chapter 3

Yuno and Akihiko strolled into the next plaza over from her neighborhood.

Yuno looked down at her small child. **"Are you happy to be out with Mama, Aki?"**

Akihiko began to hop at each step. **"I'm happy."**

**"Baby, don't jump. Come along now."**

Akihiko followed with Yuno.

She kept walking until they found the little cafe they wanted to go to.

**"Are you hungry, Akihiko?"** Yuno asked her toddler.

**"Mm."**

Yuno looked over all the menu items and ordered their dishes then paid the money.

She picked up Akihiko and took him over to a booth. She set him down on the seat.

**"Oh. Let's clean your hands, Aki."** Yuno said as she grabbed wipes from her bag. She used the wipes to clean his hands and then her hands. That's when their meal came.

Yuno bowed to the server. **"Arigatogosaimasu."** She gave her a tip.

Akihiko threw his hands up. **"Food!"**

Yuno laughed at his childish acts. **"Heehee. Let's eat now, Akihiko." **She sat down next to him at the booth. **"Let's cut the hamburger, Baby."** She took the small Hamburger and cut it into smaller pieces for Akihiko to eat from.

Akihiko smiled and took the pieces then popped them into his mouth. ( A/N: Hamburgers are Yuki's favorite food )

**"Is it good?"**

**"Mm."**

Yuno smiled as she began eating her part of their share.

Akihiko took a piece and held it up towards Yuno's mouth.

Yuno saw her child's hand. **"Are you feeding this to me?"**

Akihiko nodded. **"Mm"**

Yuno gladly ate the piece as Akihiko fed them to her.

**"It's good, Aki."**

**"Mm."** He kept feeding himself like a good boy.

Yuno and Akihiko finished up and then walked out of the cafe.

Yuno looked at her child. **"Do you want to go get ice cream, Akihiko?"**

Akihiko jumped up and down. **"Wow!"**

Yuno smiled. **"Hold Eomma's hand and then we'll go get some ice cream."**

She held out her hand for Akihiko to take.

Akihiko took her hand and skipped along the sidewalk. **"Aisukurim!"**

Yuno walked with Akihiko to the ice cream shop down the street and entered the small store.

Akihiko jumped up and down as he was excited about the dairy dessert.

She took her child towards the counter behind a man that stood in line.

**"Let's stand here."** Yuno held Akihiko in front of her so he wouldn't run off. She glanced over the menu items.

Akihiko looked around with his round eyes. He saw the man in front of him. He looked up and saw his black short, lengthened hair. **"Oh!"** He tucked on the man's shirt.

Yuno gasped as she saw her child's hand. She got down to his level. **"Akihiko! You're not supposed to do that!"**

The man turned around and looked down to see Akihiko.

Akihiko saw the man look at him, so he looked back at his mother.

Yuno was disappointed, but she tried to be sincere with her toddler. She stood up, still looking down at Akihiko.

**"Gomenasai, Sir. I don't know why he would do such a thing."**

**"Yuno?"**

Yuno paused. She looked up slowly. She saw the face. **"Yukkii?"**

The man smiled at her. **"Yuno! It is you!" **He gave her a sudden hug.

Yuno was shocked. **"Yukkii, it's really you?"**

He pulled back. **"Neh. It's me. Your old companion buddy."**

Yuno's lips formed a smile. ** "Nanite koto! Yukkii!"**

**"Ohayo. How have you been? I haven't seen you in like two years."**

**"I know. It's been forever."**

Yukkii could only blush. **"It's great to see you again."**

Yuno nodded with a smile. **"It is. What are you doing here?"**

**"I stopped by for a treat after lunch. What about you?"**

**"Same here. I can't believe it's you. Really."**

Yuki smiled. **"I know. I'm really happy to have ran into you here. Or more like you running into me."**

They laughed.

Akihiko looked at the two adults that talked in conversation as he held Yuno's right hand. He looked closely at Yuki. He formed a smile on his face.

Yuno and Yuki kept chatting on about latest news after the third world was complete.

**"Otosan!"**

Yuki and Yuno heard him and looked down at the toddler.

Akihiko grabbed onto Yuki's leg. **"Otosan!."**

Yuki looked to Yuno. **"Uh."  
Yuno just blushed. **

( A/N: Hello Readers! Okay so, Yuki appeared in this chapter. And Akihiko accidentally called him "OTOSAN" which means "Dad" in Japanese. Isn't that cute? And also for all those who love my fanfics like Kura , I will be Hiatus for 2 days I have to be on Open House. So I'll take long So be happy on reading this update! – Yunogasai14 x) )


	5. Chapter 4

Yukiteru stared at the child that held onto his leg. **"Uh."**

Yuno stared down at Akihiko as well. Then her eyes trailed towards Yuki. **"Gomenasai,Yukkii."** She gently grabbed Akihiko off of Yuki's leg and carried him. **"Aki, what are you doing?"**

Akihiko pointed towards Yuki. **"Otosan."**

Yuki was pondering on what cause Akihiko to call him Otosan. _I'm pretty sure I'm not this kid's father. FOR SURE. I NEVER slept with Yuno. I kind of want to...WAIT! Baka! Stop thinking dirty thoughts!_

Yuki looked to Yuno. **"Yuno, why would Aki think I'm his father?"** he quietly asked.

Yuno answered back, **"It's kind of a long story. But I'm sure you don't want to hear it."**

**"No No. It's alright. Here, let me buy us some ice cream and then we'll sit and we can talk about it,"** Yuki told her as his best offer to hang out with her. He showed her a smile that showed in his eyes.

Yuno couldn't resist his eye-smile. _That's too cute. How can I turn that down?_

**"Yukkii, you don't have to," **she kindly said.

**"No. It's my treat."**

**"Well, if you insist."**

Yuki grew a wide smile and then ordered the three of them ice cream.

Once they received their ice cream, Yuki led Yuno and Akihiko to a table.

He licked off the delicate flavors of the creamy dessert. **"Now, go ahead and tell me your story."**

Yuno used the spoon to take a spoonful of her ice cream to feed to Akihiko.

**"Well, it all started before winter break. I was still going out with the same guy for the longest time, but he wanted to have a special night before studying became an obstacle. So he and I spent a night out after the holidays."**

Yuki smiled. **"That sounded like a fun time."**

Yuno could only sigh as she kept feeding Akihiko as he played with his toy cars.

**"It was. But I didn't realize how far along we went until it really happened. It scared me.**

**A couple months later into the semester, I started feeling achy and lots of morning sickness. So he took me to the doctor and we found out that we were going to be parents."**

Yuki's mouth formed an 'O' shape. **"Hontoni? And this happened when we were friends?"**

Yuno nodded.

Yuki stared at his hand that sat on the table. **"That's why you acted funny during the second semester."**

**"Well, after we found that out, we went along with it like nothing happened. It seemed to work.**

**But when the time came for Akihiko to be born, he was there for me during that painful memory. I thought he would never leave me alone with this baby that we created together.**

**But I was completely wrong."**

A teardrop began to form at the corner of her eye. She wiped it away.

**"When Aki was only a few weeks old, his father began to lack. It really pissed me off that he was never home when I needed him. He just seemed like he didn't care.**

**So that when the next week, I found him cheating. On me and Aki. That's when he left us.**

**I hate him for what he did to us, but I just kept going on with life with my newborn son.**

**I've been taking care of him ever since. So Aki never knew his father. That may be why he called you his daddy."**

Yuki finished off the frozen dessert and bit straight at the cone. **"Oh. I get it. I understand."**

Yuno finished feeding Akihiko and ate some spoonfuls for herself. **"Gomenasai. For Akihiko."**

**"It's not your fault, Yuno,"** he gently said as he stared her in the eyes. **"Akihiko never had a father."**

Yuno let out a heavy sigh. She looked at her child and saw that he was getting sleepy.

**"I better get Aki home. It's time for a nap."** She stood up.

Yuki stood up as well as he popped the last bit of cone into his mouth. **"Wait. Yuno, let me drive you both home. Then it would be easier to take him."**

Yuno smiled. **"Arigato, Yukkii. That's very kind of you."** She took Akihiko's cars and put them into her bag. She picked up a drowsy Akihiko into her arms and walked out with Yuki.

Yuki could only smile. It's the least I can do for you to express how much I care about you.

Yuki led them to his car, helping Yuno get in the car with the sleepy Akihiko in her lap.

As he drove her home, he could hear Yuno's humming.

The sweet, delicate voice really gets me. It's so beautiful, like her.

He kept listening to her humming as he arrived in front of her home.

**"Okay. We're here."**

Yuno unbuckled the seatbelt. **"Arigato, Yukkii."**

Yuki opened the door for her so she could carefully get out without waking the child.

He locked the doors and walked her to the front door.

Yuno unlocked her front door and walked in with Akihiko in her arms.

Yuki closed the door behind him and followed Yuno to Akihiko's room. He stood at the doorway, watching her tuck the child into the blankets.

Yuno patted Akihiko's back to calm his senses.

Soon, Akihiko was already in deep sleep.

Yuno walked back towards Yuki and closed the door after they walked out. She sighed deeply.

Yuki followed her into her living room.

**"You're so good with children."**

Yuno smiled.

She sighed again. **"If only Aki could have a father figure to look to." **Yuki pursed his lips as he sat on the couch. _That's so sad how that child won't be able to grow up without a father. What if...? Am I risking this?_

**"Y-Yuno?"** he started as he bit his lip.

Yuno looked up as she walked to him towards the couch. **"Neh?"**

He exhaled deeply, **"What if I could be the father figure to Akihiko?"**

Yuno stared at him. **"Nani?"**

He nodded slowly. **"I mean, I know I'm not easy with kids, but what if I could be there for Aki? Then it would give you a break."**

Yuno looked down at her hands. She bit her lip, pondering at Yuki's sudden suggestion.

**"Would you really do that, Yukkii?"**

Yuki smiled. **"Of course."** _Besides, I want to get close to you._

Yuno pulled him into a hug. **"Arigatogosaimasu"** She whispered into his ear, **"Welcome to the family, Otosan."**

Ain't that just cute? Kura another update for you!

WHO COULD BE AKIHIKO'S FATHER?  
CHOOSE NOW:  
ARU AKISE  
OUJI KOUSAKA  
OR ANY MORE SUGGESTIONS?


End file.
